


I should've known

by PrettyLittleMind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Death, F/M, Heartbreak, Her name is Claudia, I don't know if this is any good, I suck at writing and tagging, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski Mentioned - Freeform, Sterek end game, Stiles Has a Sister, The Pack Mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittleMind/pseuds/PrettyLittleMind
Summary: All within one day, Derek Hale had lost everything. Somehow, his mind didn’t register that he can finally build his family in his own home and watch them grow. Never having to miss a day of the progress his children will make in the future.No, instead he felt his heartbreak, it was like Paige all over again but instead, the void in his heart couldn’t be complete. Couldn’t be filled because the one that once did, was no longer with him.





	I should've known

**Author's Note:**

> So, within this AU thingymabob that I wrote.
> 
> Claudia Jr was Derek's wife by soulbond, but Derek didn't fall in love with her, instead, he fell in love with her Brother, Stiles. During the time Derek was dating Claudia, Derek was also dating Stiles. Stiles knew of the relationship between Derek and his sister, but he never did care. He had a grasp of happiness and he wasn’t going to let it go.
> 
> Claudia Jr was like her brother, smart, witty and sarcastic but instead of having people roll their eyes when they see her or listen to her speak. Smiles and laughter would also be on the faces of people, they considered her the sun while her brother the moon. 
> 
> The day she found out that Derek had another family, a family with her brother, she knew she couldn’t be in the way. Her decision to end the marriage and bond was not because of this but she had also thought about it for years now. I’m willing to say during their fifth year of marriage.
> 
> During this take of soulmates, I made it so that breaking the soulbond will cause death, and not a quick death but a long agonizing death. The morning of her death, a jogger found her, she had called the station and the sheriff was the first one on the scene. Heartbroken and devastated, he took a month’s leave and went home to call a meeting with the pack.
> 
> During the meeting, the sheriff was found crying and was having trouble telling them the news, however, when it was finally said. The pack had broken down. When I wrote that Derek felt something break inside him, it meant Claudia died then. His knowledge on soulmates and soulbonds are basic because his parents didn’t go into more detail about it, all he knows is that there’s a soulmate out there for him and that you shouldn’t break the bond with them once bonded.

Things have changed while you were away. I knew things you didn't want me to know...The secrets you tried so hard to keep silent... Today, I found those secrets, along with your other family.

For all those trips that you called "Meetings", were lies. Was the life we built together a lie? The bed has gotten colder and colder until I could no longer feel your warmth or smell your scent. My days spent wondering how work was doing if your meetings with other companies were successful. I suppose we weren’t meant to be, fate was unkind to the two of us.

They believed they knew who was the one for us but really, they played us like a tool.

I should have known that throughout the years of being married together, your wish to starting a family never did intend for me to be in it. I suppose I was to be on the sidelines, watching your happiness and family grow.

My sweet, I should have seen the signs since the begin on the marriage. You never married out of love, you married me out of obligation, having had to follow the wheels of fate. I should’ve seen the way you would also pull back when I try and pull you in. Short sentences that flow out of your mouth when I try to strike up a conversation. You never did smile as you did in the photos, to me, I never was worth your breath.

My dear, I should’ve noticed.

The signs were so plain to see, they were right in front of me and yet I was too in love to see. I can remember the stares of pity always on me as I go outside, back in those days I suppose I thought they stared because I spend fewer days outside.

 _HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID!_  
  
It is my fault, I was too blinded by love to see you slipping through my grasp. Hell, why lie to myself, you were never in my grasp, to begin with. It was my fault that I caused my own pain.

* * *

That night, when Derek got home, he went to put his things into the bedroom, the room he and Stiles would've shared but instead, he shared it with Claudia. He was so stressed, moreover, he didn't even want to think about Claudia. Not for a while.

When he got to the bedroom, there on the bed, was a shoe box. A box where Derek would hide the photos. The photos of him and the other family.

 _’I swore I put that away, why is it on the bed? Unless she found it.'_ The box he hid so perfectly but Claudia always finds things that shouldn't have been found. To be honest with himself, the panic wasn’t set in, no, he felt…relieved. Relieved in his silent house. Wait. Something feels wrong here, the house shouldn’t be silent.

Claudia…his mate was always home to welcome him, she’d spend her hours baking cookies or brownies for him and his friends. Why, why does it feel like something went amiss.

‘This can’t be right; the house shouldn’t be silent.’ Now, this is what caused Derek to panic. Perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him. Perhaps Claudia went out, went to the store to buy more ingredients that she ran out of. Right, that could be the reason, with one last panicked breath.

Derek left the room to head to the kitchen, the panicking had built up a thirst for him. However, something caught his eye, it must have been the way the moonlight was shining into the room, but Derek’s eyes caught onto the wardrobe. Slowing making his way over, his hands grasping at the knobs, he swung the doors open. The Alpha was expecting an intruder within his home, hiding in the wardrobe, not his clothes hanging in there.

Shaking his head, he was about to turn and leave when his brain finally registered that it was only filled with his clothes. No female clothing in sight, just male clothes hanging in there, waiting to be worn. Thus, the search for any female clothing, Derek searched everywhere within the bedroom the draws where the underwear was kept lacked bras and pants, only boxer briefs. With one last finally searched, Derek finished with happiness bubbling up inside of him.

 _'This is good'_ he thought to himself. _'Without Chrissy being here, I could ask Stiles and the kids to move in.’_ A smile grew on his face as he continued to figure out the future. His mind playing different scenarios, coming up with what ifs or how would this play out.

“This house can finally be lively, and I can actually spend more time with the kids here now.” Derek was prepared to ring Stiles to give him the good news, that he can finally move in because his sister was gone. Yet, the feeling of dread never left his stomach, not while he was pacing the room as the phone rang. The dread didn’t seem to stop when his eyes caught sight of a piece of paper and two small rings.

With a closer inspection of what it was and why it was on his pillow, Derek found that it was a… letter? From who, who would hand write a letter to Derek and leave it on his pillow. Suddenly a light pinged, his eyes flowed towards the two rings and it clicked. Who else would live in the house with him, share the same room as him?

Wear the rings that he bought for the wedding and engagement? Focusing back on the letter, Derek swallowed the lump in his thought. The letter was so neat, beautifully written, even with the marks of where the tears dropped. Hanging up the phone call before it reached the other male, dark green eyes began to read the letter.

The letter from his wife.

* * *

_Dear Derek,_

_When you get this it's probably after you ask the other family to move in but I'm writing this to tell you that, I'm sorry to give you a horrible marriage. I found out today that you weren't supposed to be with me. You weren't supposed to be my 'Happily ever after' but my brother's instead. I'll take the advice of leaving you and the house, so the house can be owned by you and him. Know that I will always love you, even though you have another family. I'm leaving you everything we both had. I just can't stand looking at things that we both owned together._

He was halfway through when something cracked inside of him. Taking his eyes off the letter, they landed onto his wrist. His soul mark... His soul mark broke. Letting out a huff of laughter, he didn’t realize he was crying until droplets of water landed on his wrist.

He must have looked like a madman, but he didn’t care, nothing matters during this moment, not when he was free from _her_. Yet why? _Why_ does he feel so empty, so unaccomplished, so plain? Without finishing the rest of the letter, he stormed his way out of his house determined to make his way to the Stilinski household.

When he reached there, he had barged in but to come upon a crying pack. The sheriff and his beloved crying into their hands.

At the sight of the crying pack, the crying family, Derek’s hand subconsciously rubbed at where his soul mark once was. Turning his focus back onto the letter within his hand, lifting it up slowly, his hands shaking. He read the last few lines written.

_I promise you and Stiles that I will no longer be in your way of happiness. I’ll get rid of our soul bond to allow you and my brother to come together as one. While I may not be able to see the ceremony between you two, I will, however, be able to watch you both from above._

_Treat my brother and your children with love and care, Derek Hale._

_Goodbye and Forever yours,_

_Claudia Stilinski-Hale Jr_

All within one day, Derek Hale had lost everything. Somehow, his mind didn’t register that he was finally able to build his family in his own home and watch them grow. Never having to miss a day of the progress his children will make in the future. It didn't register that he didn't have to hide the relationship between him and Stiles, didn't have to spend time thinking up of excuses to say to his wife when he was going to spend a month living with Stiles.

No, instead he felt his heart break, it was like Paige all over again but instead, the void in his heart couldn’t be complete. Couldn’t be filled because the one that once did, was no longer with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on what you think of the story. My writing is terrible, so I'd like to improve on it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
